


Rain and Snow

by pleasedonotmicrowaveme



Series: Rain and Snow [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), IT (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, Tumblr, inspired by losers club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasedonotmicrowaveme/pseuds/pleasedonotmicrowaveme
Summary: In which Lydia loves rain. Calum isn't much of a rain guy, though.





	Rain and Snow

**annoying™**  is Wyatt

**ann ann the man** is Anne

**yike** is Mike

**lydiot** is Lydia

**the nice one** is Stan

**lukeifer** is Luke

**not fred** is Freddie

 

**calzone pizza** is Calum

**may** is June

**ark guy** is Noah

**jack fanboy** is Mason

**dolla bill** is Billy

**Jack** is Jack


End file.
